The present invention relates to computer programs providing tutorial aid, particularly in a personal computer environment.
Personal computer application programs generally include help files which form a part of the application program. Some programs, such as the Windows.RTM. 95 operating system, includes on a separate CD-ROM tutorial sessions intended to acquaint a user with the features of the program. In some cases, the tutorial sessions are accessed and executed separately, that is, there is no link between the application program and the tutorial session; in other cases, a user can operate the application under the direction and control of the tutorial.
Some applications provide on-line help in the form of an on-line help file, specifically tailored to the current application program. The user selects, or enters in a separate on-line help window, a topic for which he seeks help, and then receives information pertaining to the selected topic. Often, the help files include hypertext links allowing the user to navigate within the help file to obtain information on related topics. However, the help files are frequently inadequate to guide the user through a complex sequence of steps, and it can be difficult for the user to find the information he is looking for. Usually, to find help on an aspect of the user interface, the user has to navigate a table of contents or index. Each application uses a different organization for its help system, making it difficult to find help.
Some applications provide help using a built-in facility in Windows for Computer Based Training (CBT). However, this requires access to the host program's source code.